Un sueño hecho realidad
by AleSt
Summary: "Voy en busca de alguien que convierta mi sueño en realidad". Una cosecha y unos Juegos cualquiera vistos desde los ojos de un chico peculiar. Este fic participa en el minireto de abril y octubre para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".
1. Un sueño hecho realidad

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"**

* * *

**Un sueño hecho realidad**

Abro los ojos y la poca luz que entra por la ventana me hace parpadear varias veces. Me siento en los retazos de tela que hacen las veces de una cama y enseguida noto que el invasor sigue adherido a mi cuerpo, sigue formando parte de mí.

Comienzo a respirar rápidamente tratando de calmar la impotencia que siento al tener que vivir otro día pegado a esta cosa. He intentado por todos los medios quitármela, pero no he tenido éxito, y cada día la presión de _la voz_ es mucho peor.

Observo a mi alrededor y veo al resto de chicos del orfanato vestidos con ropa limpia que los cuidadores nos han proporcionado, se colocan en fila esperando para salir rumbo a la plaza del Distrito. Hoy es día de Cosecha.

Escucho los quejidos debido al hambre, mi propio estómago se queja, pero ni siquiera el dolor del hambre hace que olvide que llevo conmigo un peso que desearía no estuviera ahí.

— _Tienes que cortártela_— de nuevo _la voz_ susurra en mi cabeza. — _Solo es un estorbo, tienes que hacer algo_— dice y yo asiento repetidas veces porque tiene razón. Después de esas palabras se queda en silencio.

Me levanto de la cama y me visto lo más rápido que puedo. Ato mis agujetas, con dedos temblorosos, justo a tiempo antes de que el cuidador venga por nosotros.

En el día de la Cosecha los niños del orfanato estamos obligados a ayudar en la limpieza de la plaza. El humo de las chimeneas de las fábricas ha tintado las paredes de las edificaciones por años, así que realmente ninguna limpieza, por más dedicada que sea, le devolverá el brillo a las lozas de los edificios.

Todos salimos rumbo a la plaza y con cada paso que doy más desesperado me siento. Trato de no recargar el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi pierna izquierda, pero es imposible y lo detesto.

— _Córtala_— escucho en mi cabeza.

Eso es lo que quiero, quiero deshacerme de mi pierna izquierda ¿pero cómo?

— Si me dijeras como hacerlo sería más provechoso que solo escucharte decir que lo haga— le digo a _la voz_ mientras limpio las escaleras de la entrada del Edificio de Justicia. Todos los chicos a mi alrededor clavan sus ojos en mí, comienzan a susurrar entre ellos y a alejarse de mí como si fuera una peste.

— _¡Son ellos los que están mal!— _exploto en mi interior. — _¡Son ellos los que creen que tener dos piernas es algo normal, cuando no lo es!_

—_¡Sí!—_ contesta _la voz — ¡ellos están mal!_

Sacudo la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones y continúo con mi tarea sin importarme nada más.

A la hora señalada la Cosecha inicia. La escolta comienza su discurso de siempre, para mí todo son murmullos entrecortados sin ningún sentido, lo único que tiene sentido es lo molesto que es sentir el peso de mi pierna. Clavo mis uñas en mi muslo para hacerle saber a mi extremidad inferior que no la deseo conmigo. Que la odio.

— Thayer Martex— pestañeo con lentitud al escuchar mi nombre entre todo el ruido.

— _¡Por fin! ¡Está es nuestra oportunidad!—_ _la voz_ chilla con alegría. — _¡Un profesional arreglará nuestro problema!_

Entiendo perfectamente.

En menos de un minuto ya estoy de pie frente al Distrito con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Iré a los Juegos, encontraré a un profesional que cercene mi pierna por mí y así al fin estaré completo, porque ya no lo soporto más. Mi pierna tiene que irse, nunca debió estar ahí y ahora un profesional convertirá mi sueño en realidad.

* * *

**600 palabras justas, sin contar con el disclaimer y nota de autor xDD!**

**Bueno una breve explicación de la discapacidad que he elegido, que es el Desorden de Identidad de la Integración Corporal BIID (por sus siglas en inglés). Es una enfermedad considerada psiquiátrica, aunque hay estudios que muestran que también puede derribarse de un problema fisiológico por la carencia de una parte de la corteza cerebral en la zona de los parietales (si señor, he investigado xD). **

**Este desorden provoca que la persona tenga un deseo obsesivo por amputarse una o varias de sus extremidades y en ciertos casos otros órganos del cuerpo. Hay pacientes que actúan como personas completamente normales en el exterior, de hecho son personas normales con una extraña obsesión. Sin embargo, hay otras, como es el caso de Thayer, en el que el desorden viene acompañado de otras enfermedades psíquicas, por ejemplo, Thayer también padece de una leve esquizofrenia, por eso escucha a **_**la voz**_** y mantiene platicas con ella.**

**En fin, espero les guste y que se haya entendido la idea general del minireto. **

**Besitos, A.**


	2. Una promesa que cumplir

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**La presente historia está basada en la película de terror **_**Texas Chainsaw Massacre**_**, dirigida y producida por Tobe Hooper.**

**Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".**

* * *

**Una promesa que cumplir**

—Perfecto. Así se ve más natural —menciono contemplando mi obra.

—_Sí, así se ve más completa_ —replica _la voz_—. _Pronto tú también lo estarás._

—Pronto —repito—. Woof, mi mentor, prometió ayudarme si ganaba los Juegos y cuando lo haga, va a tener que cumplir su promesa.

—_Lo prometió._

Suspiro agotado y me siento a descansar. He gastado demasiada energía ayudando a los tributos que han caído en mis trampas a verse como se supone deberían hacerlo.

—Aún no entiendo a la niña del Siete. Le permití verse sin su invasor antes de apagar su vida. ¡Le estaba haciendo un favor, pero ella no paraba de llorar y gritar! —exclamo en voz alta.

—_Ellos están mal. Creen que se ven normales._

Me pongo de pie al sentir algo de humedad en mi mejilla.

Va a llover, pienso. Entonces me doy cuenta que estoy en un lugar cerrado y descubro que no se trata de lluvia, sino de gotas de sangre.

Miro con envidia a la niña del Siete, está colgada de un gancho para carne que atraviesa la pantorrilla de la única extremidad inferior que le queda. Clavo mis uñas en mi pierna izquierda con ira. Quiero deshacerme de ella. De mi invasor.

El charco de sangre que se ha formado a su alrededor es la prueba definitiva de lo perfecta que se ve ahora. Mi deseo por verme igual de perfecto aumenta mientras la sigo contemplando.

—_Lo prometió_ —susurra _la voz_ haciendo que vuelva al presente.

Recojo la motosierra que encontré escondida entre los escombros. Me llevo la extremidad de la niña, la tomo como un premio consuelo hasta que pueda tener la mía entre mis manos.

Camino sigilosamente entre las ruinas de la fábrica de carne revisando las trampas que he colocado. Casi puedo oler la sangre fresca y sé que alguien ha caído.

Al acercarme al congelador de carnes escucho los quejidos de dolor de un tributo y veo como lucha por quitarse el gancho que le atraviesa el hombro.

Esta vez, cuando me acerco, no le doy ninguna explicación porque al igual que los otros tributos no va a apreciar el favor que le estoy haciendo al liberarlo de su invasor. Así que tomo mi motosierra y cerceno de un tajo su pierna izquierda y sin perder tiempo lo abro del ombligo al cuello.

Sus viseras caen a mis pies manchando mis botas. Su sangre caliente me salpica en el rostro. Me limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano y saco el único cuchillo que tengo.

—Quiero saber porque los tributos del Tres y del Siete suplicaron para que no los liberara de su invasor. Quiero sentir y ver lo que ellos —digo y comienzo a levantar la piel del chico.

Hago pequeños cortes sobre la herida del cuello y voy sacando la piel hasta la barbilla. Hundo el cuchillo en el musculo de su rostro para poder remover la dermis de la nariz, de los pómulos hasta llegar al nacimiento del cabello.

Con mucho cuidado logro sacar el retazo de piel al completo. Una máscara sanguinolenta que hace minutos atrás daba forma al rostro del chico del Once.

—_Pruébatela _—anima _la voz_.

Tomo la máscara y lentamente la voy pasando por mi cabeza. Siento la sangre tibia, su olor impregnado en la máscara. El pedazo de piel, aún caliente, se amolda a las formas de mi rostro dándome una nueva imagen, una nueva vida.

Escondido bajo mi nuevo rostro, enciendo mi motosierra y salgo en busca de más tributos. Tengo que ganar para que Woof convierta su promesa en mi nueva realidad.

* * *

**600 palabras, solo para no perder la costumbre xD.**

**Está vez he decidido traer de regreso a Thayer, a él y a su discapacidad ya lo conocieron anteriormente por eso decidí hacer de este fic el segundo capitulo en su historia. Esta vez he tomado prestado al papá de los slashers "La masacre de Texas" como inspiración. Claramente aquí Thayer perdió la cabeza por completo y se convirtió en una versión de "Leatherface" con máscara de piel, motosierra y toda la cosa. **

**La Arena nuevamente vuelve a ser una copia del escenario donde se desarrolla la película, con áreas desérticas y las ruinas de la fábrica de carnes donde trabajaba "Leatherface". **

**Suerte a todas y a todos!**


End file.
